


Experiment gone wrong

by dreamofsantafe



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofsantafe/pseuds/dreamofsantafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Race sets the fire alarm off at three in the morning and Spot finds out it was him. Title sucks and I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt  
> http://iggycat.tumblr.com/post/100539179472/someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire-alarm-went-off

If there was one thing you never wanted to do; it was wake Spot Conlon up because of a fire alarm at three o’clock in the morning.  Race had never actually _talked_ to Spot but he knew his reputation and he hoped that Spot never found out he was the one who started the fire. 

How did he start the fire?

A YouTube challenge; as Race found out alcohol is very, very, _very_ flammable. The rest of the details are a bit fuzzy and got lost in the chaos.  Race knew that one person would know that this was all his fault; that he was the reason that they were standing in the freezing New York Winter.

He was face to face with a very pissed off Henry soon enough though, his arms crossed all while ignoring personal space to confront him. "What did you do you dumbass?"

Race shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why do you gotta assume it was me, huh?"

"Because I know you.” Henry’s eyes narrowed further as snow began to fall around them. “Now. What. Did. You. Do?"

“Did you know that alcohol is extremely flammable?”

There was a long pause after that, and Race expected one of two things to happen: either Henry was going to kill him or call him a dumbass, and right now it was hard to predict which was more likely. Henry muttered something along the lines of never leaving him alone again as he walked away, which was when the fireman came up to him.

“Mr. Higgins?”

“At your service!”

  “Well good news, your apartment is fine, it didn’t sustain much damage. You’re real lucky kid.” He said as he walked away.

“I won’t be so lucky tomorrow, everyone is gonna kill me.” Race muttered just loud enough for himself to hear. He didn’t even know that Spot was behind him and just heard every word.

“So this is all your fucking fault?” Spot asked in a very angry, tired voice.

“Well now that depends on how you defi...” Race stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Spot’s choice of clothing. “You’re in your boxers.”

“Thank you for the very obvious statement. Do you wanna tell me why we’re standing out here?”

“You are in your _boxers_. Why?”

“’Cause it’s how I sleep. Now are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to hit it out of you?”

“Beating someone up in just your boxers? That could be very kinky.” Race realized that that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say to a very pissed off, tired Spot, but he had already messed up this much so why not?

“Well I mean, if you’re into that.” Race was taken aback; he was expecting Spot to hit him not hit _on_ him. He was at a loss for words, which was a first for Race; he always had a snarky remark or two to make in any situation. Right now though, all he could do was stare at Spot. Race had seen Spot around a few times and thought he was cute but seeing him like this he could say with utmost certainty: Spot was _very_ attractive.

“If you’re gonna keep staring at least pay me.” This pulled Race out of his thoughts

“Well I could pay you in coffee or something; you know to make up for waking you up.” Race wasn’t sure exactly how Spot would respond.

“You’re gonna have to pay me in a lot more than just coffee but it’s a start.”

“If you mean more than just dates I’d be more than happy to do that.”

“Night Higgins.” With that Spot turned and walked away. Race followed right after, happy this night ended on a good note.


End file.
